You shouldn't get close to me
by Yumi Hinasaki 2
Summary: Modern day supernatural AU. When Eren goes to a new school for his father's job he is sat next to a strange boy who is always alone. What is the true story behind Armin Arlert? The rumors spread about him are hardly flattering. As Eren slowly befriends him, the nightmares he always has about the crying child get worse. Eren x Armin
1. Chapter 1

_"Stay the hell away from me! I don't ever want to see you again! Go away! I never truly liked you! I only hung out with you because I felt sorry for you!" _

Eren Yaeger walked through the corridors of his new school. His tutor escorted him and stopped at the door and opened it Eren followed him in there. "Settle down class. We have a new student in our class today." Eren nodded his head. "I'm Eren Yaeger, pleased to meet you." Eren said as politely as he could manage. "Now let's see where we can seat you...Ah there is a spare seat next to Arlert at the back there." The teacher pointed to a blonde boy looking lost in thought.

The students whispered "Poor guy getting stuck next to Arlert. Nobody has ever sat next to Arlert for long he always scares them away." Eren sat next to the boy. He didn't seem to acknowledge him. At lunch break a group of guys approached Eren they introduced themselves as Jean, Marco, Connie, Reiner and Bertholt they ignored the boy next to him who really didn't seem to enjoy company anyway and Eren went off with them.

"If you ever need help with anything then just ask we will help you." Marco said. "Thanks I wanna know what's the deal with that Arlert kid? Does he never speak to anyone?" Eren asked. "Hmm I haven't ever spoken to him so I can't say for sure what he's like but he comes off as pretty cold. He has never shown himself to be close to anyone. There are a lot of rumors about him. Some people say he's a violent delinquent but I highly doubt that's true. Nobody really knows anything about him." Marco explained.

"Basically he's a mysterious guy." Connie finished. Eren nodded. This Arlert kid intrigued him. When he came back in from break he went straight to his seat. There he was still looking lost in thought. "Hi." Eren said. "Hello..." Replied Arlert. "Sorry I don't know your name." Eren tried to make conversation. "Armin Arlert." Armin replied. "Is there any point to this conversation?" He continued. "Uh no I was just being polite." Eren said. "Really? Well let me inform you of something Eren Yaeger, sooner or later you will have no need to be polite towards me." Armin brushed off his explanation.

Eren remained silent for the rest of the lesson. 'I wonder why he is so cold to everyone? He sounds cold but his eyes seem to be pained. I don't think he's necessarily a bad person but what do I know? I just met him.' Eren thought. He could feel himself start to drift off.

_"Eren! Why are you leaving me?! I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Eren I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" A child's voice is crying and apologizing to me. Why are they apologizing. Why am I not answering them? "Eren? Eren... Eren!" _

Eren's eyes snapped open his adopted sister Mikasa was in his classroom everybody else had left. "Mikasa what are you doing here?" Eren asked. "It's home time now Eren you weren't at the gate so I came to find you." Mikasa explained. "Sorry Mikasa." Eren said apologetically. "It's okay I'll let you off this time." Mikasa said. They walked home talking about their day and Eren wondered if he could ever get Armin to open up. He was just going to have to persevere...


	2. Chapter 2

_Author note: Warning trigger warning for bullying and mention of suicide..._

_"Found you Eren!" A child chirps in my ear. "Damn how can you be good at seeking as well as being good at hiding? It's not fair." I say indignantly, the face of the child next to me is blurry yet my heart aches when they are next to me. It feels nostalgic even though I can't properly see their face. I don't understand this. The scene changes the child is sobbing into my shoulder. "Mummy why did you leave me?" They ask and I squeeze them tighter to me..._

Eren woke up with a start. 'Why do I keep dreaming of being a child? And who is that other child? I don't remember being with any other child other than Mikasa, so I don't understand.' He thought. Eren had been having weird dreams lately. But he had no time to dwell on them he had to get ready for school. When he arrived in the classroom he was the only one there asides from Armin. Only his table was a article from the school newspaper.

Arlert strikes Again?

Reports of strange happenings going on in the school. Problem student Armin Arlert has been blamed...

Almost every day this week students have come into school to find tables have been turned upside down, stationary strewn on the floors, ripped school books, and horrible writing, insulting students written on the boards.

The strange thing is the fact that the only student who ever stays at school late is notorious problem student Armin Arlert aged sixteen, who became a problem student after several incidents involving tables he has sat at being damaged in some way. Since then there have been reports of students getting injured if they interact with him.

Since Arlert has a history of damaging school tables the fact that he has trashed classrooms is not a shocker to anyone really. "The boy is an eyesore." Comments an anonymous student in one of his classes. "He scares everyone. Our school life would be much easier if he wasn't here."

Interestingly enough Arlert is a high achieving student. He scores the highest marks out of everybody in his year. But nobody can understand why such a promising student acts like this...

Armin didn't acknowledge Eren he just gazed out of the window. "Did you really do all this?" Eren asked. "It won't change anything even if I deny it." Armin answered. "Why would you do that if you have such a promising life ahead of you? Doesn't it bother you to have all this stigma around you when you are the top student in our year?" Eren questioned. "I thought I told you not to get involved with me. Eren if you value having friends, and having a pleasant time in high school, then stop acting friendly towards me." Armin cut Eren off.

Eren sighed. 'Isn't he lonely? Only being seen as bad news? Having no friends?' Eren wondered. Lessons started and everybody shot dark looks at Armin. The teacher called Armin's name. "Arlert after school you are to go to the headmaster's office understood?" He said. "Yes sir..." Armin replied. People whispered about Armin apparently all coming to the conclusion that Armin was guilty.

After school Armin headed to the head's office. Eren was curious and listened at the door. "I have had it up to here with your problem causing. I have tried to offer you support. I adopted you, and have tried my hardest to raise you. Armin I understand that life has been tough after your mother's suicide but believe me I only want what's best for you. And trashing classrooms is not what I raised you to act like. You need to control your behavior. And you are going to go back to therapy, and work on that temper and after school you are to go straight to reception. I'm not having it anymore." The head teacher was giving Armin a serious talking to. "Father..." Armin tried to speak. "I don't want to hear it, get out of my sight and go to reception I will be finished in half an hour. Do I make myself clear?" The head cut Armin off firmly.

"Yes father..." Armin replied. Eren moved away from the door and out of sight as Armin walked out of the office and made his way towards reception one hand firmly rubbing his eyes. Eren's head was reeling after everything he had overheard and he felt guilty after hearing all of that. Mikasa was going to be finished with her after school club fairly soon Eren headed off to the gate to wait for her...


End file.
